


A Fisherman's Fight

by Smith_Zander



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_Zander/pseuds/Smith_Zander
Summary: A warrior in Hyrule. A criminal turned former knight who experienced racism from the "loving" kingdom everyone thought of Hyrule Castle. Everyone except him. A warrior...maybe even better than Link. From the jail cell of the Kingdom, to being a knight to quitting and giving up his dreams. He is summoned upon after the recent leak of Ganondorf's return.
Relationships: Zelda/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Fisherman's Fight

"Your Royal Highness, it appears we have found a warrior to aid us in defeating Ganon." A knight informed. The King huffed, he stroked his long furry white beard in curiosity. He finally let out a sigh of relief realizing it had been done. They had searched Hyrule low and high for a final warrior. "A twenty year old boy named Zodolph. He was a knight for the castle for some time, but departed a couple years back."

"His name is indeed familiar; what are his remarkable skills?" The King huffed.

"He has excelled in- swordsmanship, his marksmanship skills surprisingly surpass some of the Rito. He has remarkable hand-to-hand combat skills and he is regarded as the best hand-to-hand combatant in all of Hyrule land."

"Well, what are we prolonging for!? Fetch him!" He roared in exexcitement, before the knight went to dash out the castle he was stopped by the King's voice. "Zodolph...sure does so familiar."

"He was a juvenile here in Hyrule Jail. He was incarcerated multiple times before switching his place and becoming one of the greatest knights to ever grace the land. Until the Kingdom treated him poorly-"

"Because he was a nigger." The King scolded.

"Yes. Because he was a negro. He was met with such with the Kingdom. Until he called it quits and disappeared one day. He hasn't been seen around here since."

...

"Feels as if the fish are getting scarce." Zodolph kept the harpoon above his shoulder, eyeing the crystal blue water of Lurelin.

"That's just the fishing getting to your head brother," a young Rozel set the harpoon down in a standing position. "Can't fathom you squandered being a knight up at the castle. Why?"

Zodolph merely huffed. "It wasn't for me really, sitting there and doing absolutely nothing. I made it through all that knight training, trained myself for years before that to take the princess to the fucking restroom, and to top it off; slept on some uncomfortable beds."

"So basically, they treat they're knights like horse feces?" Rozel stabbed at a fish but missed, he huffed in frustration as the fish went under the dock.

"No not "basically," literally. If you aren't appointed or the "chosen one" you don't matter. King Rhoam denied my departure from being a knight so I just dropped my gear and left. "The best we have" he'd call it. What an asshole."

Zodolph stabbed at the water, impaling a fish successfully before ripping it off with ease and throwing it into a bucket of other captured fish. Rozel looked at him before clearing his throat and speaking. "Didn't take you for that type of stuff to get to your head Zo, it's not exactly who you portray."

"If I wanted to guard the Princess while she was at the shitter or shine her shoes I would've signed up to be a maid, plus she's not exactly the "nice face" she portrays herself to be." Zodolph countered.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"She's an asshole like her father. Palm fruit doesn't fall far from the tree apparently." Rozel chuckled at the remark before Zodolph grabbed the bucket and heading back to the village.

Rozel trotted alongside of him, not exactly appearing taller than him but maybe four inches shorter. "Your Grandmother wasn't please when you showed up a month after getting accepted, we all thought you made it out the village," Rozel, his young grin and a chuckle. But a sour look took place on his face. "But here you came trotting back into town with your horse, Frank. You were eighteen, and heartbroken with the treatment they were giving you. You were a criminal, you spent time in that Castle Jail more than anyone I've known. When you finally changed your life, you ended up back in Lurelin."

Zodolph huffed. Every word was true. He had been turned away from everything in life, Mother died when he was only five, his Father had left her Mother but shortly died from being attacked by Bokoblins. He trained himself to be a knight only to receive such terrible treatment and a punch in the balls, at that point he'd rather sit in the jail cell and rot.

"You had everything equipped to be a knight. Excellence hand-to-hand combat, amazing swordsmanship, superior marksmanship and you could use a spear beautifully. Do you think it had something...with your skin color?"

"Possibly, I was met with some racism. Rhoam called me a "standing dog." The two made it to the village where children were playing in the water. He smiled, he was that young before.

Man, if only he could go back. Grandmother was resting in her rocking chair as usual in they're hut. She opened her eyes to see Zodolph walk in, setting fish on the counter. "Hey baby," She got up, giving him a great hug. "How many did you catch?"

"Fourteen. The town doesn't need anymore fish than we have. We could eat for weeks." Zodolph answered. He looked over his shoulder to see Rozel going into his hut a house over.

"Did you hear the news about Hyrule Castle?" She asked chopping the fish into little pieces.

"Grandma, I don't want to know nor do I want to care about what's happening over there." Zodolph said flatly. He had hearing the news about Ganondorf returning once again to take over Hyrule, but didn't care once. In fact, he was rooting for Ganondorf to take over that crock of shit castle. Hopefully they would be humbled in defeat.

"They're in search for a warrior to aid then in the fight against the blight."

"They searched upon and chose they're champions already. Maybe they've gotten better at kissing ass," His Grandmother chuckled. "Hopefully they get humbled in defeat. Where's Default?" He looked out the window for his horse.

"He's outback," She answered before putting the sliced fish in a bucket. "I also heard they've been going village to village searching-"

"Granny, they don't give 2 Bokoblin droppings about Lurelin. We're dark skinned, they've made it clear numerous times." Zodolph walked outside with her to the cooking pot. It was already lit, as the fire under it was cooking.

"So why did they accept you when you were 18 and didn't turn you away."

"To make a fool out of me and I fell for it." His voice cracked, it still hurt him to this day.

...

"They've got eyes on a warrior from Lurelin Village," Urbosa confirmed. Princess Zelda sat at the edge of her bed. She continues to twiddle her fingers.

"Excellent. Who?"

"Zodolph. Link and Revali are making haste towards the village. " Zelda's eyes jumped up. Zodolph. The Kingdom treated him like droppings. Almost slave like and he left before she could apologize. Well...she felt like droppings after he departed. All the racist remarks they made about him, the way she treated him. "Little bird, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," She quickly dismissed. The news about Hyrule Castle's racist remarks went from coast-to-coast, and he quietly almost-like dropped off the face of the world.

She softly stood up before walking out wordlessly. Urbosa quickly following her, she walked alongside. "Do you know where Impa is?"

"She's back in her village. She's scheduled to arrive tommorow. The same time Link and Revali are due in Lurelin." Urbosa confirmed. Zelda hiffed as she walked down to the balcony. "You need to relax."

"I can't," Zelda fidgeted. The night wind soothed across her face. Hyrule was really beautiful. The orange lava that poured out of Death Mountain illuminated the volcano and she could finally relax considering last night was a Blood Moon. "We're grabbing a former knight that caused a rift in the castle."

She looked upon Castle Town. Empty as usual on a breezy night. Urbosa posted up on the railng next to her. "I thought the Royal family made racist remarks towards him and he left."

"He also smashed and destroyed multiple things in the Castle." Zelda clenched her fist but understood his anger. She remembered watching him dislocate one of the guards jaw who grabbed him. His green eyes that matched beautifully with his dark skin. His was maybe a couple inches shorter than Urbosa ut definitely taller than Revali, Mipha, Link and her. Long curly hair that stood up and a great build.

She always did regret treating him like shit.

...

"We're here." Link muttered. Revali scoffed as he walked alongside. The morning wind was almost soothing along his skin. His gold hair blown to the back of his hair as he almost sunk into the sand of Lurelin.

"I always remembered this place to be a dirt poor trash vill-" Revali cut himself off before he could finish his sentence.

"Just keep calm, we recruit him and get out of here." Link added. Another scoff from the Rito before he muttered something. Rozel peeked out his window before seeing the entourage and hurried to greet them. What were knights and champions doing here?

"Good Morning! What brings you all to Lurelin Village?" Rozel held his composure to greet the team.

Link cleared his throat before speaking. "We, by the King's orders are here on business purposes."

"Respectable. What sort of business?" Rozel questioned.

"We are here to see Zodolph. The former knight of our beloved kingdom." Rozel's eyes widened. Zodolph? Why?

"May I ask for what reason?"

"That's not of your business. Fetch us him, we will wait by the water." Revali snapped.

Rozel bowed before jogging towards Zodolph's hut. Zodolph was eating breakfast. Steak and fish, his favorite.

Fucking delicious. 

Rozel ran up the stairs before tripping into the hut. He quickly got up and dusted himself off to be met with a look by Zodolph. "What's your problem now?"

"Hyrule guards are outside by the water," Zodolph looked out the window. His eyes locked on the entourage. "You spot them?"

"Baby, what do they want?" Grandma asked. A simple shrug from came from Zodolph. "You see them?"

"Yeah, I'll go handle this. Come with me Roz," He put his fork down before trotting out the hut. Rozel looked down at his clenched fist. "May I help you folks on this beautiful morning?"

"We're looking for the former Hyrule Castle knight known as-"

"Your looking at him," Zodolph quickly dismissed the topic. "To what do I owe this pleasure of you fine gentlemen?" He said almost mockingly.

Link stood his ground strong as he cleared his throat again. "The King has ordered you to come with us to the Castle. We are in dire need of your assistance."

"Last time I was at the castle I was treated like a fucking slave. I was met with racism by him and his shithead of a daughter. I think I'll pass fellas, have a nice day."

He went to turn towards his hut before Revali violently grabbed his arm and stopped him. "This isn't an option peasant, this isn't a choice either." Rozel's heart dropped as Zodolph had that look on his face. "We're escorting you to the castle."

He turned around to face the bird. The same look that he could kill a Lynel. He grabbed the Rito's arm and twisted. The Rito squawked in pain Zodolph shoved a palm to his chest sending him back a few feet. He turned towards Rozel. "Might wanna stand back."

Knights charged at him with swords. Zodolph casually manoeuvred and flipped a knight over his shoulder disarming him. The other knight hesitated but charged. Zodolph stepped sideways and clipped his feet sending him crash to the ground.

He heard a sword being drawn, only for Link's sword to meet him at the throat. Zodolph. Revali enraged, aimed his bow at him. "I see you over there, Rito. Let's make it clear," His eyes darkened and his veins popped. He turned his head towards him and fury inside of him enraged. "You best not miss."

"Sir, all we ask is for you is to report at the castle with us at once." Link almost pleaded this wouldn't go further.

"What if ya'll aren't who you say? What if I end up at the fucking Yiga Clan hideout?" Zodolph questioned.

"I think we've would've turned already," Link dismissed the thought. "Please."

"Rozel, fetch me Default please." Rozel nodded as he left the warriors.

Link lowered his sword as Zodolph scoffed. "What is it and you Hyrule royal scum? You can take anyone or anything just because of the King's say so?"

"He rules the land, we do as he says." Link confirmed.

"And if you don't, he makes racist comments?" Zodolph asked challenging

Link couldn't find an answer for that.

"We need to get you in gear-"

"Don't bother, I stole mine when I departed from the castle. I'm going by myself. I have a horse, I'll be there by sundown tomorrow."

Revali's face schrunched in anger and annoyance. "The king's orders were-"

Zodolph faced him face to face making the Rito intimidated. "I don't give a damn about the King's orders," Revali seethed angrily as Zodolph began to speak again. "I don't need to be babysat. I'll be there. Sundown. Tomorrow."

Link cleared his throat for attention. "If you aren't?"

"Then I changed my mind."

...

"Where is he!?" Rhoam's voice boomed through his throne room. Revali and Link looked at each other hesistate before the Rito champion spoke.

"He stated that he's capable of making haste towards the castle by himself." Zelda stood next to the sitting King. Every boom in his voice startled her. Was Zodolph really traumatized by this castle? She needed to apologize.

"Guard," She whispered to a nearby guard. The guard hurried and took a knee as he stood a few feet from the princess. "I must request that me and the arriving knight to meet with me in the courtyard."

"Yes, Princess."

...

"Can't believe your returning to the castle after all they did to you." 

Default neighed. Yes, Zodolph talked to his horse. A jet black horse in-which was proven the best horse in all of the land. Default trotted with Zodolph as they made they're way through Faron. "What for now?"

"Apparently they need a warrior to help defend them amongst the oncoming Ganondorf. Man just never quits, he'll be trying this kingdom until the end of time at this point. " Zodolph answered deadpanned. The Hylian tunic he wore was comfortable. Faron was relatively cool instead of scorching hot or soaking wet as tropical thunder storms came in more than any region. He had a Hylian hood wrapped around his neck in case of any rain. The halberd stuck to his back as he heard it lightly bounce up and down due to Default jogging.

"And you accepted why?" Default neighed again. Zodolph didn't know why he accepted. Maybe he could laugh in they're face when the Kingdom fell? He could take revenge by killing Rhoam? by killing Zelda? No. That wasn't the answer.

"I don't know Default."

"Maybe they're still in hot water with what happened, and they need to clear the air, by making it up to you?" Default neighed again.

"I guess we'll find out.

They stopped at Outskirt stable in Hyrule Fields. Luckily for him, he didn't need any sleep by Frank was sound asleep in a stable next to some horses. He stood atop of a hill overlooking Hyrule Castle. Still beautiful as always in the night.

If you had told Zodolph a year ago, that Hyrule would need him, he would've laughed in your face. The moonlight illuminated the Castle's side with a beautiful glow. He heard footsteps. Tiny footsteps. He went to grab his halberd but a kid stood next to him. "What are you doing out here mister?"

"Looking at the castle." Zodolph answered.

"Are you going there?" The little boy asked.

"Yes. I have business there. What's your name kiddo?" Zodolph asked considering the conversation was sparked now.

"Haite."

"I'm Zodolph." He held out a fist bump which Zodolph chuckled at. He bumped fists with him as the two looked at the castle.

"Does that mean your going to meet the King?" Haite asked innocently.

"Yep. I'm going to meet King Rhoam," He tried to find the enthusiasm in that statement. But it didn't come out. He hated this kingdom, he wanted to watch it burn, front row with a glass of beer.

But here he was, on his way to aid Hyrule. He glanced over towards Death Mountain. Sun was starting to rise. "Hey buddy, let's get you some sleep."

They raced down the hill and got to the stable. Haite jumped in the bed, as Zodolph tucked him in. "Will you be gone when I wake up mister?"

"Possibly, I'll be at the castle."

"Good Night Zodolph."

"Good night kiddo." He was fast asleep and that was Zodolph's cue to go. He quietly paced towards the horse stables. Default had bee quietly snoring before receiving a pluck on the nose. "Let's scoot."

"This early?" Default neighed groaning.

"I don't wanna hear it Default," Zodolph said. He could see the amusement in Default's eyes. He's had this horse for 13 years, practically brothers. Zodolph doesn't even know why he's stilling referring to him as his horse.

"Saddle on?"

"Yep. Let's get going." He kicked his belly triggering Default to go full speed towards the castle. Full speed as rain had began to pour down, he put the hood up on his tunic over his head to prevent getting wetter. Default athletically jumped over a random fallen tree. Lightning began to strike on water. "FASTER Default!"

Default neighed and ran at an unimaginable pace of speed. They made it to the gates of Hyrule. Zodolph sneered. Ugly ass symbol.

He was met with a knight who stood in front of him. "State your business!"

"The King wants to see me, step aside." The doors opened and Zodolph walked Default into the Castle.

"Good luck in there." Default neighed.

"We'll take your horse sir, to our stable in the back of the Castle." The knight stated.

"Don't hurt him." A nod between the two and they went different ways.  
... 

The throneroom was bigger than he remembered. The seat of the King sat empty. He remembered the seething anger he had released on this room, destroying paintings and valued items. Even injuring guards.

"THE KING IS NOW APPROACHING!"

Everyone but Zodolph took a quick knee. King Rhoam stood in front of the throne eyeing Zodolph.

"You dare not respect the King?"

"I didn't come here to kiss your ass Rhoam, I came for business and business only."

"How fitting. Still the same boy from years ago." Rhoam chuckled. That shit eating grin. If there wasn't any knights around, Zodolph wouldn't have a problem shoving his halberd down his throat.

"Still the same skin color..."

It echoed around the room. He didn't realize Zelda was standing next to her father. Both shooting daggers that could kill at the former knight. "Your duty is to aid the champions in defeating the enemy...Ganondorf."

"Not taking your precious princess to the bathroom this time? Shining you jack-offs shows? What's next? Washing your meal dishes?"

"Enough! You will not disrespect me, my daughter nor the kingdom!" Rhoam snapped. The champions fled into the room one by one. Rhoam took notice and began to speak. "These are the champions. Daruk, the Goron champion. Lady Mipha, the Zora champion. Master Revali, the Rito champion. Lady Urbosa, the Gerudo champion...and Master Link the Hylian champion."

Zodolph turned towards them before stating. "I'm not here to make any friends, nor acquaintances. It's a pleasure to meet you all but I'm here on strictly business purposes about this asshole."

"We're here to aid you so you can aid us. Your one of us so that means we're gonna treat you like one of us!" Daruk confirmed.

"Agree." Mipha agreed.

"I'm happy the feelings mutal between us, but I'm here on business." Zodolph gave a weak smile before the champions departed. He went to leave the throne room.

"Sir Zodolph? The princess has requested you have dinner with her tonight in the courtroom."


End file.
